


You and I, We Were Born To Die [Lucas/Jaemin]

by PeachyJaemin



Series: fic rewrites [3]
Category: NCT (Band), 블레이드 앤 소울 | Blade and Soul (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, blade and soul au, bunny lyn jaemin, cat lyn renjun, gon lucas, human donghyuck, lots of bickering, lots of blood, make sure to read the author's note, semi-detailed explanation of a medical procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJaemin/pseuds/PeachyJaemin
Summary: "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you..."





	You and I, We Were Born To Die [Lucas/Jaemin]

**Author's Note:**

> This is another rewrite of one of my older fics. This was originally a B1A4 fic if there's any weird characterization or confusing mistakes that's why. I have one more of these to upload after this but i still have to do the basic hand written editing first so it might be a while. Enjoy <3

“You know, you're really tall for a Lyn.” Lucas commented, poking fun at Jaemin's height as they walked through the Tomun Range, trying their best to avoid the Tyrian Cult at all costs. At this point in the day they were both too exhausted to even think of fighting anyone or anything else.

“It's better than being so short I look like a literal rat like some Lyns I've seen.” Jaemin replied looking up at the Gon who was laughing at his downright rude comment, “Besides, you can't say anything about height when you're only six feet tall, most Gons are _at least_ seven feet tall.”

“At least I'm not four foot ten.”

“At least I can get through doorways.”

“I could probably literally step on you if I really wanted to.”

“I hate you.” Jaemin whined, kicking Lucas in the calf, eliciting a chuckle from the latter.

“That didn't even hurt, and you know you love me.” Lucas teased as Jaemin attempted at being intimidating by summoning a small ball of fire with his bangle, “That's adorable.”

“Sh-shut up,” Jaemin mumbled, cheeks turning red as Lucas scratched the space between his floppy bunny ears which instantly drooped further behind his head in embarrassment, “How long is it gonna be until we get back to Oakshade Village?”

“Probably about ten more minutes, the range isn't very big.”

“That's so long, I'm too tired.” Jaemin complained as he began to drag his feet.

“Want me to carry you, princess?” Lucas teased, enjoying watching how mad Jaemin got at the stupidest comments.

“N-no!” Jaemin exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and walking ahead of Lucas quickly.

“So you're really telling me that you're totally capable of walking all the way from Sandstone Refuge to Yehara's Mirage by yourself; literally the entire distance of the Scorching Sands, but you get tired from walking only a third of the way across the Tomun range?”

“Yes.”

“You're obviously just begging to be carried.”

“No I'm not.”

“I think you are.” Lucas teased, easily catching up to Jaemin and swiftly picking him up so that his slim torso was resting on his broad shoulder.   
“Lucas! Put me down.” Jaemin whined angrily, hitting his fists against Lucas's back in a desperate attempt at making the older put him down.

“You said you were tired so I'm letting you rest.” Lucas said teasingly, his hand resting on the small of Jaemin's back as he felt the Lyn go limp in his hold, giving up easily.

“Can I at least get a piggy back ride? This is really uncomfortable, I can't breathe.” Jaemin complained before Lucas set him down, careful not to hurt the Lyn's sensitive tail. (He made that mistake only once and never will again after how mad Jaemin got.) Lucas crouched down as Jaemin climbed onto his back. Jaemin had his arms dangling loosely around Lucas's neck as his short legs held tightly onto the tall Gon's waist. Lucas was holding him up by his thighs, his hands big enough to rap entirely around Jaemin's skinny legs. Jaemin started drowsing off and let his head rest on Lucas's shoulder, “Are you seriously falling asleep?”

“I told you, I'm tired, being a force master is a lot of work y'know.”

“Oh no, poor baby has to stand as far away as possible and throw fire balls at enemies while everyone else does all the work.” Lucas said sarcastically, faking sympathy.

“Do you know how much chi it takes to be able to literally _throw ice and fire_? All you do is stand there and kick and punch people and call that martial arts.” Jaemin said pouting, resting his chin on the older's shoulder, only able to see one side of his face.

“If it wasn't for me, Haechan, and Renjun getting up close and personal with enemies and taking all the damage, you and Jeno would be dead by now.” Lucas said, pausing for moment, “Shit, Jeno does even less than you do, all he does is summon a demon to do all of his dirty work for him while he stands in the back throwing paper at enemies.”

“Well, without me and Jeno it would take you three two hours to beat one _low rank_ Blackram soldier, maybe even three hours with how inexperienced Haechan and Renjun are.”

“You know, you're a lot cuter when you're not talking.” Lucas said with a laugh.

“Shut up, stop calling me cute it's gross.” Jaemin said with a huff, turning his head so that his cheek was now rested on Lucas's shoulder rather than his chin.

“Well I'm not kidding, you're adorable, at least when you're not talking and being arrogant.”

“I'm cute all the time you just don't know what you're talking about.”

“Alright, alright, just go to sleep already.”

~

“You really carried him home?” Jeno questioned in shock, eyes wide as Lucas gently dropped the sleeping bunny Lyn on the couch next to him, letting him nap a little bit longer. It may not seem like it but he understood how tiring things like that could be for Lyns, Jaemin especially because he's not only small height-wise, but weight-wise as well (Lucas just really wished he would eat more).

“He was exhausted so I carried him. It wasn't a big deal, he barely weighs anything.” Lucas argued as he took his bracers along with Jaemin's bangle off, hanging both of them on the weapon rack in the small rental house they were staying in for a few days.

“You wouldn't even carry Renjun when he was so tired he looked like he would pass out at any given moment, and he's a lot smaller than Jaemin.”

“Renjun's _your_ boyfriend, isn't it your responsibility to carry him around, you're just as capable as I am.”

“You are seriously so ridiculously whipped for Jaemin.” Jeno sighed, sitting down cross-legged in front of the couch, pulling his razor out from its sheath and idly cleaning blood off of it. “Why don't you just ask him out already? It's annoying seeing you two fight every two seconds to cover up the obvious fact that you like each other.”

“He doesn't like me back, Jeno, our arguments are just him looking for any excuse to be extra petty at any given time.”

“No, that's him being shy and stupid and not knowing how to express his feelings in a way that doesn't make him look like a petty asshole.”

Lucas abruptly changed subjects, not wanting Jaemin to wake up suddenly and hear everything they were talking about, “Where did Haechan and Renjun go?”

“They went to do some more dumb chores so that random people they don't know would give them money again,” Jeno replied with a laugh, “Those two will seriously do _anything_ for a few coppers, shit, Haechan would probably make out with a random person in return for a couple silvers.”

“What, you think that Renjun's innocent? That's a funny one.” Lucas said with a snicker, teasing Jeno just to get an angry reaction from the younger.

“No, I know first hand that he isn't,” Jeno said quickly, face turning bright red, “I'm just assuming, at least hoping, that my boyfriend wouldn't cheat on me for only a couple silvers... maybe a gold or two though...”

“Well at least they're getting some fighting practice out of literally selling themselves. Those two are the weakest out of us five and could use the extra practice.” Lucas added, Jeno nodding in agreement.

“We're home!” Haechan yelled in an overly excited manner as him and Renjun walked in, a pathetic bag of money in the assassin's hands.

Haechan's yelling woke Jaemin up, the bunny Lyn sitting up and balling his hands into fists, rubbing at his tired eyes, “Where were you two?”

“A villager offered us five silver to kill some Tyrian Cultists on the outskirts of the village, said they were causing some trouble so me and Renjun took 'em out.” Haechan replied with a smug smirk, putting the small bag of silver and copper on the coffee table.

“Was it five each or five all together?”

“Five all together.”

“That's seriously so sad, if you're going to do random shit like that for money at least ask for more, you're putting your lived on the line you know.” Jaemin nagged, now wide awake as Haechan hung his dagger on the weapon rack, Renjun following shortly after with his lynblade.

“Isn't that considered... I don't know... rude?” Renjun commented, sitting down on the couch next to Jaemin and instinctively playing with the younger's fluffy brown tail. (Jaemin practically whined at him to stop but Renjun never listened to a word he said and continued to play with his tail as he pleased.)

“No one really expects warriors to be kind people so it doesn't really matter if you ask a villager to pay a few more silvers for your help.” Jeno replied, him and Lucas now turned around so they were facing the couch.

“Still, I don't want to look like an asshole, they're poor villagers they probably can't afford to pay any more than that.” Haechan said, plopping down on the floor next to Jeno and Lucas.

“Regardless of that, I understand why no one pays you two a whole lot, your teamwork is horrendous.” Lucas said as the two immediately sent him offended looks, causing Jaemin to let out a small giggle.

“You two can't seriously think you make a good team when Haechan's an assassin and fights by sneaking up on people while Renjun is a blade dancer and attacks head on with no tactic what so ever.” Jaemin stated Jeno and Lucas nodding their heads in agreement.

“You three are so mean.” Haechan complained with a huff as Renjun got off of the couch without a care in the world, moving to sit in between Jeno's crossed legs, the assassin instantly moving his hands up to play with his small boyfriend's black cat ears.

“What were you two doing that was so important anyway?” Renjun asked, pointing his attention to Lucas who moved onto the couch next to Jaemin when the younger moved onto the floor.

“We were looking for clues as to where the Tyrian Cult leader is.” Lucas replied simply.

“So, did you find anything? You guys were gone for a while.” Renjun asked, ears perking up in curiosity.

“Why are you even doing this again?” Haechan asked before Lucas could answer, a bored and slightly annoyed look on his face.

“The villagers are offering us a reward of 40 gold for whoever manages to kill him.” Jaemin replied, slowly moving to cuddle against Lucas's chest as the older wrapped an arm around him.

“That's a bit hypocritical when you just called me out for doing things like that for money.”

“The difference is that you spend months doing small jobs for barely any money, this is 40 gold which is about four times what you've made this whole year.” Jaemin replied, the argument being cut short by Lucas.

“Anyway, we found a good lead; we should be able to find the leader at the Twilight Pagoda tomorrow morning.” Lucas said in a rapid attempt to stop Jaemin and Haechan from getting into a genuine fight. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket before continuing, “We found this letter on one of the Tyrian higher ups that we were able to kill, it was written by the leader himself saying that's where he's going to be tomorrow.”

“Wait... you two are going alone? Us three can go with you, this is a cult leader we're talking about, it won't be an easy battle and we really can't have either of you getting hurt.” Jeno said, genuinely worried for the safety of his two friends.

“We'll be fine, you guys should rest up since we're windstriding all the way to Zaiwei tomorrow.” Lucas said, getting up and pulling a tired Jaemin up off of the couch with him, “The sun's starting to go down so me and Jaemin are going to get some sleep before tomorrow. You three should go to bed soon also.”

“Alright... goodnight, don't die tomorrow or anything please, we really need you alive.” Jeno said in a serious tone, looking over at the two.

“Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine.” Lucas replied, dragging Jaemin into the single bedroom and sharing the bed so the other three would be forced to sleep on the floor.

~

It was bright and early when Jaemin and Lucas left Oakshade village. Birds were chirping outside of the village while the cultists that were usually patrolling were still asleep, making the world they lived in seem truly peaceful for once despite the fact that that idea seemed near impossible to even try to achieve. Jaemin barely had time to think about any of this though as he trailed behind Lucas, feet dragging from how tired he was.

“You better wake up soon, we're getting closer and closer to Wraithbloom Meadows and that place is littered with cultists. How are you supposed to fight when you can barely even walk properly?” Lucas nagged, the younger whining at him in return.

“It's too early to be fighting anything.” Jaemin complained, arms limp and dark circles under his eyes as his fluffy tail seemed to drop the slightest bit.

Lucas stopped suddenly and turned around to face Jaemin, crouching down in front of him and flicking him on the forehead out of no where, “Wake up.”

“Ow, that hurt you asshole.” Jaemin whined, rubbing at his forehead with one hand and lamely punching Lucas in the arm with the other.

“That was the point, wake up, let's go.” Lucas said, standing up and starting to walk again, Jaemin was walking next to him now rather than behind him.

“You're such a jerk.” Jaemin pouted, clearly more awake than he was just a minute before.

“It's only because I care about you.” Lucas reasoned, ruffling Jaemin's hair much to the younger's annoyance.

“I would say you sound like my mom right now if I even had one.”

“I mean... you technically did have one... she just isn't here anymore.”

“Yeah, let's just not talk about my dead parents right now, I don't wanna get all sad and shit right before we fight someone.”

“Of course,” Lucas replied, dropping the topic quickly, “ _Please_ try not to draw too much attention in here, I know there's a ton of cultists in here regardless but I want to save up as much energy as possible.”

“When do I _ever_ draw any attention to myself while fighting?” Jaemin asked sarcastically, smirking up at the Gon.

“Yeah, that's a funny one.” Lucas said, teasing the younger about his overly showy fighting style.

When they were in the Wraithbloom meadows the fighting had started almost immediately. They got to the Twilight Pagoda fairly quickly, however, the low rank cultists being nothing compared to the beasts in the Silverfrost Mountains. Of course, they drew a lot of attention, a lot more than Lucas had wanted at least, but it wasn't anything the pair wasn’t already used to.

As they walked into the Twilight Pagoda they killed the two guards standing out front as well as any cultist that was wandering aimlessly inside the building. The two walked downstairs to the first basement level, Jaemin trailing a few steps behind Lucas so the Gon would be attacked first if there were any enemies up ahead. Luckily there were no more guards up ahead and when they finally got to basement floor one they saw the cult leader standing in the middle of the large room, waiting for the now dead Tyrian higher up.

Lucas jumped in first, gaining the immediate attention of the cult leader, throwing punches and kicks as the man fought back. The leader didn't look very strong with his old age, but he knew what he was doing. Lucas noticed that Jaemin had started to attack also, standing at a safe distance doing ridiculous amounts of damage while standing far enough away that he was in range for his attacks but out of range of the cult leader's attacks.

Lucas always forgot how different Jaemin looked when he was fighting a hard battle compared to how he looked normally, or even just fighting small meaningless battles. He normally came off as very playful and passive aggressive but that was only really to his friends. To anyone who didn't know him very well he had the same demeanor as most Lyns did, very cute and innocent and seemingly incapable of hurting even a fly. When he was fighting a battle where his life and other people's lives were genuinely in danger it seemed as if his entire personality changed. There was always a fire behind his eyes when he fought serious fights, a permanent smirk on his face that made it come off as if fighting, being a warrior, was his favorite thing in the world, as if there was something deeper to it that made him love it so much, which there was.

He didn't have a whole lot of time to think about small things like this, however, as he seemed to forget one very important thing as well; the fact that fighting humans who had been trained in fighting was far different from a beast that was just trying to defend itself. Animals and beasts can't really comprehend who's hurting them the most so they just attack whatever is directly in front of them. Humans are smarter than that, though, and the cult leader noticed how badly he was being hurt by Jaemin and quickly started moving to attack him rather than Lucas.

“Jaemin, watch out!” Lucas yelled, trying to warn the Lyn so that he would have some time to put up an ice shield at least, but he was too late and the cult leader already had his dagger in the cat Lyn's side, the latter falling to his knees and clutching his side as he curled in on himself.

Lucas saw red as Jaemin laid pathetically on the ground, whimpering as he clutched his side. He saw the cult leader getting ready to hit the Lyn hard enough to kill him and in that moment he noticed that the cult leader wasn't any better off than Jaemin was at that moment, on the brink of death as well. Lucas jumped in and delivered a hard finishing blow to the leader's head, watching him fall to the ground and become limp next to where Jaemin was laying, blood pooling around him. Lucas frantically turned his attention to the Lyn, crouching on the ground next to him.

“Hyung... it really hurts,” Jaemin whimpered, tears falling from his cheeks, hands now covered in blood as he held them over the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

“I know, I know, move your hands so I can make it hurt less.” Lucas said, trying his best to calm him down. He gently grabbed Jaemin's hands and moved them out of the way, peeling the now torn clothes out of the way so that he could properly see the damage and get a closer look at the wound. “It's really deep, you're going to need stitches when we get back to Oakshade.”

“Hyung, am I going to die? I really don't wanna die yet.” Jaemin asked with a sob, genuinely scared for his life.

“No, you'll be fine, you just won't be able to fight for a while.” Jaemin was still laying there, curled in on himself, crying in pain. Lucas reached over to where the dead cult leader was laying and ripped a large piece of fabric off of his uniform, wrapping it around Jaemin's torso as well as possible to slow the bleeding until they were able to get actual medical attention at the village.

Blood was already starting to soak through the thin fabric and Lucas wasn't going to say this out loud since Jaemin was already scared enough, but if they didn't get back to the village or at least one of the Stratus Army camps quickly he would die from how much blood he was losing.

“I'm going to pick you up now, okay? Tell me if it hurts and I'll put you down.” Lucas said, the younger barely nodding in response. Lucas bent down and put one arm under his knees, the other on his upper back and lifted him up, quickly making sure he wasn't in too much pain. Jaemin immediately clutched Lucas's clothes tightly, breathing fast as he tried to ignore how much pain he was in. “Is this alright? It will hurt regardless of how I hold you.”

“This is fine, thank you Hyung.” Jaemin said, his words shaky as he hid his face in the older's chest, hoping the smell of his cologne could distract him from the unbearable pain he was in.

~

Lucas was damn near running by the time they got back to Oakshade, villagers looking at them with wide, curious eyes as they walked by. He knew Jeno would give them shit about this for the rest of their short lives but he couldn't find it in himself to care about that at that moment, all he could think about was Jaemin. He felt like every emotion he had ever felt towards the Lyn was pouring out of him at that very moment and all he could think about was how much he loved the boy that was laying nearly dead in his arms, how much guilt and regret he would be living in for the rest of his life if Jaemin really did die like that, their last conversation being an argument and Lucas being to weak and afraid to ever tell him his true feelings. In reality, it scared Lucas half to death, it reminded him that they're living in a world where nothing's that easy; they were warriors and were practically on their deathbeds every time they left their homes- so they should have been treating ever day like it was their last, even if in reality it wasn't yet.

By the time Lucas practically slammed the door to the house open blood was dripping through the thin material of the Tyrian uniform, the makeshift bandage being virtually useless at that point.

Luckily everyone was wide awake and simply sitting around the table, eating and talking to each other, “Jeno get the first aid kit, please.” Lucas panted out, trying his best to keep calm, to not scare the poor boy, but he failed miserably as he set Jaemin gently on the couch with shaking hands.

Jeno didn't ask any questions when he saw the blood on Jaemin's side and quickly went to get the emergency kit.

“What happened? Is Nana okay?” Haechan asked, concern lacing his voice as him and Renjun rushed to Jaemin's side. What had happened to the frail Lyn became obvious when Lucas removed the cloth that was wrapped around his waist.

“He should be fine as long as he gets stitches, I was scared he would bleed out on the way back.” Lucas answered as Jeno rushed in, medical kit in hand.

“Jesus Christ that wound's deep, I knew I should have gone with you guys.” Jeno said, an expression of guilt on his face as he handed Lucas the medical kit and crouched down next to the currently defenseless Lyn, running a hand through his hair and scratching softly at the base of his bunny ears to try to calm him down.

“We don't have any numbing cream so this is going to hurt like a bitch.” Lucas warned as he pulled out the supplies to close the wound. Jaemin was curled up on his side, eyes shut tightly, breathing heavily as Jeno tried to distract him from the pain by petting his hair and holding his hand tightly.

“Ow ow ow, it hurts, Hyung.” Jaemin cried, tears falling from his eyes the second the needle broke through his skin.

“I know, just try to calm down, this won't take very long.” Lucas said, Jaemin squeezing Jeno's hand so hard he was probably cutting off blood-flow.

Lucas finally finished and wrapped an actual bandage around the younger's middle. Jaemin sat up on his knees, tears still falling onto his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Lucas's neck and hugged him tightly, “Thank you, Hyung.”

Lucas's only response was hugging the younger back just as tightly, still being careful of the wound.

“Do you want Haechan and I to go get some numbing cream and health potions from the merchant?” Renjun asked as Lucas and Jaemin broke their hug, the eldest of them nodding, the two quickly stood and grabbed their weapons before leaving the small house.

“Were you able to get anything from the leader? I can get the reward for you two.” Jeno suggested, Lucas handing him the necklace before Jeno left as well, leaving the two alone.

“I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you...” Lucas muttered, head hanging as he mentally beat himself up for letting the small boy get hurt.

“It's not your job to keep me safe, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself y'know.” Jaemin said, a genuine smile on his face as he laughed softly, trying his best to not laugh too hard and hurt himself. Lucas simply rolled his eyes in response, obviously not agreeing to his statement as a small smile tugged on his lips, “Oh come on, Lucas... it's not like you're my boyfriend or something, you don't have to protect me.”

Jaemin turned red at his own words before Lucas quickly replied, “What, do you want me to be?” he teased, watching Jaemin become even more red if that was even possible.

“N-no, what are yo-” Lucas cut Jaemin off abruptly by gently grabbing his small jaw and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

“Well, I don't know about you, but I want to be your boyfriend really bad, so at least give me a chance?” Lucas asked, moving his shaking hands to Jaemin's waist. Jaemin replied by wrapping his arms around Lucas's neck and kissing him hard as a way of saying yes.

At that very moment Haechan and Renjun both walked back inside, healing potion and numbing cream in hand, shocked but after a few moments of silence between them they silently high-fived each other over the fact that those two finally got their shit together and started dating.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, it would make my day uwu <3


End file.
